


Two For Joy

by El_does_DOFTY_15



Category: Dofty - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_does_DOFTY_15/pseuds/El_does_DOFTY_15
Summary: Prediction for Dofty on 24th July 2018:Dom plans a holiday with Lofty, while Lofty plans something much bigger - only for Dom's mum Carole to get caught in the middle and make Dom doubt his relationship.





	Two For Joy

**Author's Note:**

> So hyper over this, hope you enjoy, feel free to comment all opinions and feedback. Xx

The relationship was going well, and now today, all could go wrong. Dom was going to ask Lofty to go on holiday with him, but Lofty had other ideas...

They arrived at the hospital with each other as they always did, this time, from Sheilagh's place as they had been there for a party, it would have been the grandparents anniversary. Somehow, Lofty seemed different from his usual happy self, like he was nervous about something. Dom was extremely happy but still noticed that something was up, like he always did if something was wrong, which was hardly ever.

"Hey, you've barely done anything all morning, is everything alright?" Dom asked as a rhetorical question.

"Do you think Gran's going to be alright after last night?"

"We both know she is. I meant with you?"

"I'm fine, really." Lofty's phone goes off so he takes it out and answers a text message before quickly putting it back in his pocket.

Dom raises his eyebrow in confusion; "No you're not, what's really going on?"

"Nothing!" Lofty yelps before walking over to pulses to get Dom a coffee as they hadn't had one that morning due to being 'busy'. Once they had, they walked up the stairs to Keller, Dom got changed while Lofty went to talk to Sacha before he went to AAU as his shift started half an hour later.

Lofty and Sacha talked in the staff room  with the door locked and cups of tea in hands, the morning shift was unusually quiet, but the buzz of the machines was just enough to be relaxing, along with the warm tea between their fingers. From the outside of the door all you could see was Lofty and his mop of curls look down and take a little black box out of his pocket and look up at Sacha again. He said something but only he and Sacha know what. Sacha had replied something because his hands were moving, Lofty nodded his head and returned the small velvet box to his pocket and Dom looked in the door. Sacha opened the door to Dom, who entered, furrowed his eyebrows at Lofty who looked down and left, no kiss, no goodbye, nothing. Something was definitely up.

"What's up with him?" Dom inquired as he and Sacha walked to the consultants office to get some folders.

"Didn't you two come in together this morning?" 

"Yes but he has been acting strange, now the locked door talking to you is making me question what's going on. What were you two talking about?"

"When he is ready, he will let you know. He is probably just nervous." Said Sacha, walking over to the nurses station with Dom trailing behind him.

"Why would he be nervous?"

"It's probably nothing, now I've got to get on so are you coming?"

"Sure."

* * *

 When Lofty gets to AAU, his phone beeps again, it is Dom's mum Carole. It wasn't the first message, they had been all morning as She was going to be meeting him at the hospital to ask her a question.

> "I will be there soon. Darren is going to be mad if he finds out about this."

Lofty simply replied  _"He won't, not until this afternoon..."._  He smiled and took the box out, looked at it again and then put it in his scrub pocket and went onto his shift. 

It is Donna who greets his smile; they converse and get on with a few patients, it was very quiet there too. It means Lofty and Donna could talk about the little black box he had in his pocket.

* * *

 Up on Keller, Sacha and Dom are talking to Essie, lying in that hospital bed, eager to get out, to get home later that day. Dom had been agitated all day and now Essie was bugging him about it.

"What's up with you, sour face?" Essie asks directly to Dom but there was no answer; "DOM!"

"Sorry, what?" He says like he had just been woken up from a dream.

"Look, why don't you go get a coffee with him, drag it out of him if you have to. You want to go on holiday with him don't you?" Dom nods at Sacha in contempt confusion. "Why not talk to him about the idea of that? It might cheer him up a bit."

* * *

 Carole walked into AAU to be greeted by Lofty, they shook hands and walked slowly across the ward, Lofty looking round at all of the doors occasionally to make sure Dom was nowhere to be seen. That was until they walked past an empty bay and Lofty looked round to the main entrance to the ward and found Dom, so he and Carole went into the bay and closed the curtain behind them both, but Dom had still noticed. He wandered over to them but Lofty was too quick at closing the curtain on the 'patient' after coming out. 

"Hey, fancy a coffee, I want to ask you something?" Dom asks avoiding the fact that the woman he saw with Lofty looked suspiciously like his mum. 

"I need to chase up some scans first. Give it half an hour." Lofty said as he walked quickly to the nurses station. 

Dom looked at where Lofty was headed and when he wasn't looking, he swooshed back the curtain to reveal the person he had suspected all along; Carole.

"Mum?!" Dom looked stunned

"Hello Dazzle." His mum looked very pleased

"What's going on?" He looks over at Lofty who is still looking at his computer screen then picks up the phone looks up at Dom and Carole then back down at the computer.

"Lofty wanted a chat, I still don't know what about though."

"Right, I'll go and have a word." 

Dom walks over to Lofty arms folded eyebrows furrowed after waiting for Lofty to get off the phone he grabs him by the hand and drags him to the consultants office, sits him down on the chair then perches himself on the desk after closing and locking the door. 

"Right. We are sorting this here and now. What is going on with you today? First being quiet and the secretive texts, then Sacha, then lying about my mum coming into the hospital-" Dom shouts

"Stop!" Lofty interjects, "I had a bit of a headache this morning, then I had a text from Sacha about some old notes of something that happened several years ago, that explains the texts and the locked conversation, it just caught me off guard, hence the awkwardness and as for your mum, there was something on a scan I thought might be worth checking out from last year."

Dom was taken aback by Lofty's response, but something still doesn't seem right.

* * *

Up on Keller, Sacha went to see Essie on his break to go and have one of their little chats. They talk about anything and everything, including about Dom and Lofty. 

"So, what was up with grumpy face this morning?" Asks Essie. 

"He is just concerned about Lofty. Part of Dom thinks that Lofty is going to break up with him, when it's actually the opposite."

"So, Lofty thinks Dom is breaking up with him?"

"No, Lofty is asking Dom to marry him." Sacha looks at Essie with kind eyes as if to ask if she were ok with it. 

"Well, good for them." She replies, being reminded of Raf.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dom and Lofty are sat in Pulses, coffees in hand, but they weren't talking. Dom wanting to ask but he couldn't, Lofty barely holding his lies together and feeling really bad for lying to the man he wanted for the rest of his life, his one and only. Dom was the first to speak;

"Hey, I know this might seem really bad timing but do you fancy going on holiday, to Tuscany, just us?"

Lofty's face lit up, "sure, that seems like a good idea. When so you think we should go?" 

"Wow, you're eager, umm. Well, next month?"

"Yeah, sure." Lofty started to look sad again

Dom placed his hand on his boyfriend's and started rubbing his fingers with his thumb; "Look, I know you're concerned about Sheilagh, but there are ways we can get around it, if need be, we can come back early."

"It isn't just about her is it? It's about your happiness and stability. It's about the reason we are going, what we are going to do there, Is our status going to have changed, are we still going to be as stable? All of these things need to be sorted and it's going to be tricky in a month." Lofty get up and walks back onto the ward of AAU.

* * *

Back on AAU, Lofty goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror and cries. _'How could be have been so stupid to let that slip? Everything was over, Dom was going to leave him, nothing could change that.'_ The thoughts that are rushing through his head;

"I'm so sorry gran..."

* * *

Dom had gone up to Keller again to try and get his head around what Lofty had said, _a change in status_ , what did that mean? As he walked through the doors of the lift, he came face to face with his mother.

"You haven't seen Lofty have you?" She asks as Dom is still gobsmacked.

"Mum, go back to AAU, but go down the stairs, Lofty enjoys the stairs. He is probably looking for you." He walks onto the ward leaving his mother behind and his head in a spin.

* * *

Carole was just going down the stairs just as Lofty was going up them looking for her, just as Dom had said. Lofty's face was slightly less red but he was breathless from running up and down every staircase he could find, searching every ward, top to bottom, but now he had found her, the words had gone from his head, he was speechless.

"Lofty, are you alright?" Carole asked.

"I.. umm... I think I need to ask you something."

"Go on then."

"I want to ask for your blessing to marry Dom. I mean, if that's OK with you. I love Dom with my entire heart and I would do anything for him. I never thought I could be happy again until I returned here and met him, no matter how many bad things he hid, how many times he hurt me, I couldn't dislike him and I had realized that too late. I don't want to mess anything up. I am like my grandfather and believe in a one and only, he is my one and only, my life, my best friend, my entire heart, the only person I trust with my life. The only person I know isn't going to leave in the next 10 to 20 years, my stability, the reason I am not going back to Australia. I need him, and all I can do is hope that you see that I will take care of him with my life for as long as I live." Lofty is rendered breathless and the silence from Carole was killing him until he stood up again.

"No offence Lofty, but I really don't think that Dom is going to be one to settle down and have a family, or get married."

"I can see where Dom gets his bluntness from. But do you give me your blessing to try?"

"Yes."

Lofty smiles from ear to ear but manages to get Carole back to AAU before ringing around to find people with cycles and baskets, lemons in a tray and bunting.

* * *

 

A while later, Dom returns to AAU on his break to see how his mum is getting on. Lofty is wandering around dealing with other patients while waiting for the items to arrive, so Dom wanders over to him. All he says is that they are waiting on some test results, just to put suspicions at rest. So Dom goes back up to Keller.

He returns again 2 hours after to check on his mum, but goes directly to her to see how she feels, she says she feels fine but Dom can tell that something is up. So he presses her.

"About Lofty," she says, "He asked me a question earlier, but it wasn't medical."

"What was it about?"

"He is going to ask you to marry him and he wanted to have my blessing."

Dom was stunned, that was why Lofty kept going missing, why he was acting strange. It all made sense but he couldn't tell Lofty he knew especially as he was walking right over.

"Hey, Dom, I'm sorry for acting so strange and I wanted to make it up to you, how do you say a picnic later?"

"Yeah sure. Any results on mum?"

"Yes, I have an overactive imagination. She is fine, apart from I noticed a small obstruction on the x-ray," He passes Dom the tablet with the scan on he had in his hand. "I may be wrong but I believe it could be the start of a tumor on the stomach wall."

"You're not wrong, but it isn't cancer. It is treatable with antibiotics. A large inflamed cyst on the stomach wall can be treated easily, provided you take the antibiotics." Dom looks towards Lofty, "Thank-you, if you hadn't of had a suspicion, we might have not found it in time." He hands the tablet back to Lofty and Lofty goes to get Serena to write up a prescription. Dom leaves soon after, after saying goodbye to his mum.

* * *

Dom was the first one out to go to the 'picnic' Lofty had planned. He was half between a smile and an angered expression, Lofty was soon to come out to join him. Lofty touched Dom's shoulder but Dom flinched turned to face him, classic hands on hips. 

"You really do have a way with doing things don't you?" Dom whines. 

"What?" Lofty retorts. 

"If you're going to break up with me, just tell me. You don't need to do all of this to try and butter me up!" Dom begins to shout, then looks over to the hospital entrance to see Essie, Donna and Carole looking at them. 

"I could never, ever do that. Why do you think I could ever do that to you, I waited so long for us to be together, you seriously think I would end it now?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"The reason I've been acting so strange today, is because I wanted to ask you something."

Dom smiles, which eases Lofty, but not into relaxation, into confusion, he didn't know what Dom was doing. That was until Dom bent down on one knee and they both burst out laughing. Once they had both calmed down, Lofty took the little black box that had caused all of the trouble out of his pocket, then knelt down on one knee opposite Dom a giant grin on both their faces and a slight chuckle. The box is opened, Dom looks over at Carole, Donna and Essie before looking into Lofty's deep brown eyes and remembering all of the good times they had together, and the many more to come.

"Mr Dominic Copeland, would you do me the greatest honor in the world, and becoming my husband?" He asks like a gentleman after looking into Dom's eyes, knowing that this was what he wanted, that Dom was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Yes, you big wally!" He grins from ear to ear and giggles like a kid in a sweet shop as Lofty placed the ring onto his finger.

Soon, their lips are connected. Kissing. Like it was the first time ever, like there was no one else in the world but them. After a while, they did part and sat on the grass, heads connected with slight tears rolling down their faces.

"Alright, let's keep this PG rated guys." They heard Donna shout from the entrance and they got up, and went inside again until the end of their shifts, always going to one another's wards or texting and happily treating patients.

* * *

After the shift had finished, they had a party to celebrate the happy engagement, by the end, Dom and Lofty were sat on a table next to each other, Lofty had some lemon slices in his hand. 

"You know, all things considered, today didn't go to badly." Lofty says in the middle of Dom's thoughts of nothingness.

"What?" He looks at Lofty confusingly

"Think of it this way, I could have been leaving you and then you getting down on one knee would have looked a bit ridiculous." Lofty looks back at Dom. "I'm glad it wasn't like that though." They both smile, until Dom realizes what Lofty had just said;

"Argh, you've ruined it now!" Dom whines and Lofty just sits there and chuckles.

Soon they are walking off into the sun, back to what they had been planning last night, that had not been so PG rated.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's really long and terrible, but I just thought it would be a good idea and I like to finish what I start.


End file.
